


more purple on her skin

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [31]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Rayllum, Slice of Life, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla had wanted to get more tattoos for a while now. She was an adult now, and she felt like the markings under her eyes weren’t enough anymore as a grown moonshadow elf.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	more purple on her skin

Rayla had wanted to get more tattoos for a while now. She was an adult now, and she felt like the markings under her eyes weren’t enough anymore as a grown moonshadow elf. She wanted more of the standard purple color taking over her body, so that she could proudly show her culture, especially since she was in Katolis.

Rayla however was the queen of procrastination and had put if off for almost a year, but when she saw that her markings on her face was beginning to fade, she knew it was time to redo them. After all, the markings were only semi permanent and usually disappeared after three or four years and needed to be reapplied.

So, she decided that once they had redone her face, she could finally get something new on her. She really wanted some symmetrical lines going from her shoulders to her collarbone, and something around both of her lower arms.

Yes, that would be perfect.

Once she had told Callum about her plan to get them, and told him that she would need to travel to Xadia to do it, since there were no elves in the human kingdoms yet with the art of tattooing, Callum had excitedly told her he would come along.

“You really don’t need to. It’s just a quick trip, I’ll be back in a month and a half, it’s only for the tattoos.”

“Well, I really wanna come with you, it’s a really important thing in elven culture, right? I want to be there for you and support you all the way, and we could also visit Runaan and Ethari if we went to Silvergrove. I’m sure Ezran will be fine without us for a month or two, after all, we haven’t gotten a day off since we won the war.”

“Well, you’ve sold me.” she replied. “Now you’re coming whenever you want it or not. Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
